Rika's Darkest Side
by Dark Sisters
Summary: written by 3 people. summary: Rika is looking for someone. Can she do it, or will she have to bring out her darkest side? Now Ryo shows. How will he do it? How will he capture Darkness? Please Read and review
1. Who Is He

Dark Shadow: Hehehehe. Our first fic! Ok, I want you all to meet, Dark Heart and Dark Angel. You may know Dark Heart from the story There's Something About NYC, but Dark Angel doesn't have any stories. These two are my very good friends, and I hope you all like our story.

Rika's Darkest Side

Chapter 1- Who Is He? Written by Dark Shadow

An auburn haired girl was walking down an alley way. She seemed to be looking for somebody. This girl wore nothing but black in the dark misty night. Her pants were leather and slick. She wore a shirt that squeezed around her delicate body, and wore knee high boots that clicked on the ground each time she took a step deeper into the dangerous alley way. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around ready to start a fight. When she turned all the way around she saw it was the one she was looking for. "You're late Akiyama." The girl said.

" You're in the wrong alley way Nonaka." Said the man who appeared to be Akiyama.

" No I'm not. This is the alley by the Gateway Bar. You said quote, meet me in the alley way by the Gateway Bar quote." The girl said as she smirked.

" Well, you're right. I really meant the other side of the bar. Oh well." Akiyama said.

" You just wasted more of my time. Now, down to business." Nonaka demanded.

" Well, you have to tell me what you want first. I can't do anything until you tell me what I want." This man said.

" You know what I mean Akiyama."  


" What if I don't?" Akiyama was really getting on her nerves. She couldn't take it. So she did what she did best. This young woman, at the age of 18, kicked Akiyama straight in his face. He flew back words and hit the cold brick wall, and slid down.

" Now tell me. I need to know now." Nonaka said as she walked over where the man was lying on the ground with a fierce pain on his right cheek.

" Okay, okay. Ryo went to America. Now please! Don't hurt me!" The man cried out.

" That's all I needed to know, Akiyama. That's all I needed to know.

Dark Shadow: Ok. I know that was short. All my chapters have been short this month. I know Dark Heart will do better and make it longer! She's next! C ya l8erz'


	2. 012

Dark Shadow: I know DH was suppose to write this, but you all are probably confused about Rika asking Akiyama where Ryo was when Ryo and Akiyama are the same person… ok. You'll find out in this chapter. Ok.

Chapter 2 - 012, Written by Dark Shadow

" 012, come in my office now." A grumpy male voice said coming from the small speaker on 012's desk.012 got up from his seat and walked through the hallways. Soon after a few more right turns he got to a locked metal door with lots of security around it.

" I am here to see the boss." 012 said to a security guard.

" Number?" The fat security guard asked.

"012." 012 said with ease.

"Place your hand here." The fat security guard said pointing to a scanner attached to the wall. 012 placed his hand on the scanner and the fat security guard pressed some buttons and a red light went up and down the scanner thing.

" Akiyama, Ryo. Age 19. Male. Home Japan. Number 012. Working time 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Has been working here for four years, 3 months, 5 days, 12 hours, 45 minutes, and 43 seconds. Advanced. Akiyama, Ryo please dial in your security number after the beep……………………….. BEEP" A female computer voice said. 012, or Ryo, punched in his numbers to activate the door. After he was finished the door magically opened. Ryo walked into the large room that spelled like apples n' cinnamon.

" Thank you for coming 012. I need you to do something for me." The Boss said.

" I'll take it. Just tell me what I have to do." Ryo said as he sat down on a red chair.

" A woman, known as Darkness needs to captured right away. I need you to lead a team to capture her. Also, be careful. She's after you for information. She already knows where you are. You're dumbbell cousin, Ray Akiyama, gave away your location last night in Shinjuku." The Boss said as he started tapping his finger on his solid wood desk.

" What does she look like? It may be easier to know what she looks like so I can capture her. Age would be good too." Ryo said making his boss look like an idiot.

" Ah, yes. Almost forgot. You know this woman. Her real name, Rika Nonaka. Age 18. She has been hurting people for information on you and something called juggernaut. Juggernaut was rebuilt after a destruction. Something about a thing called Digimon. Yes, that's what it was, and I believe you know something about this digimon thing right 012?" The Boss said.

" Yes I do sir. I know everything there is to know about digimon and juggernaut. That's why she's after me." Ryo said to his boss. ' Why is Rika doing this? Why is she hurting people?' Ryo started to think. " What kind of weapon does she use sir?"

" She doesn't use one. She just uses her bare hands and her legs. She's very good at martial arts. We have been trying to capture this woman, Darkness for three years now, and she has injured 67 of our workers, but hasn't killed any. She hasn't killed anyone… yet that is. So now I have to use the best of my agents to capture this teenage woman. She very talented and slick. Don't let her get away from you 012." The Boss said. You'll be off tomorrow. To Japan. Now get out of my office and be gone." The Boss said.

" Yes sir." Ryo said. He turned around and walked back to his office, or we'd call it, his home.

Dark Shadow: Now I hope everything makes sense to you. DH will be writing chapter 3, and I wonder what's gonna happen next!!!!!! I'll make sure she updates really soon!  
C ya l8erz'


End file.
